Ghosts of the Wedding
by Hartofthedixie
Summary: Wade doesn't know what to do. Should Zoe move on with someone else. Or will they find each other again? Set after 3.22
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lavon!" Zoe Said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Big Z!"

"What are you up to? What are all of these pumpkin thingys for?"

"It's Halloween in a week."

"Oh right, I didn't even remember that..." She said

" you've been way to occupied, tryin' to win Wade over."

"Yeah I know. It's just he who doesn't know what to do. I already have expressed my feelings to him. It's him who is the jerk not me!" Her voice now filling with anger.

It had been almost two weeks and a half since Sylvie and Brando's wedding. And Wade still hadn't expressed his feeling about her. She had done everything in her power to win him over, she had flirted with him, getting as close to drunk as she could without falling when she walked right in front of him. And he didn't even try to take advantage of her. After about a week she tried the ignoranse thing. She ignored him in the kitchen over at lavons and at the Rammer Jammer. After a couple of days when that didn't work she gave up.

Just as she said that last part Wade walked in the kitchen.

"Mornin' y'all!"

"Mornin' Wade"

"Good morning" she mumbled so quiet so you almost didn't hear it.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm doin' all of these stupid pumpkin cutouts for my lovely AB" he changed his tone in that centence as she just walked into the kitchen from Lavons office.

"Oh, mornin' y'all."

"Morning AB, I didn't know you were throwing a Halloween party"

"Well these are not for the party, these are for the towns square"

"Oh my god! Can I help you with it? I sort of need a distraction." She said as she glanced at Wade.

Wade noticed and said.

"Hey! What did I do?"

Zoe didn't answer she just snorted at his comment. And shot him a weird kind of glare.

"Umm, I don't know Zoe.. Remember last time you threw a party? It didn't go all that well."

"I promise it won't go that way, i'll do just the things you ask me to do, and nothing above that! Please"

"Alright fine"

"This is gonna be great."

"I haven't seen you this excited about something since after Sylie and Brando's wedding, ouch that hurt!" He got cut off by AnnaBeths kick in the leg.

"Um sweetheart, remember that thing we talked about this mornin' you wanted to show me?"

"Uuhh, what thing?" He then got a look from her saying that he should just agree with her.

"Oh right, that thing. It's in the back of the yard. Why dont we go outside and take a look?"

He said as him and AB turned around and walked out the door to give Wade and Zoe a chance to talk.

"Uuhh that was weird." Wade said as the door slammed.

"You think? You don't get why they went out just as he started to talk about the wedding two and a half weeks ago?"

"Alright fine! But I do have to get to the Rammer Jammer now!"

"Wade, wait!"

"What?"

"When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Please Wade stop it! You know what I am talking 'bout"

"I don't and now I'm late for work!"

He walked out and slammed the door shut. A short moment after she could hear his car engine start up and slowly drive away.

What the hell was his reason to get upset! She thought to herself. I'm the one who should be upset. He's the one who still hasn't told me what he wants. But at this point it has gone all to far. He doesn't want to be with me. So there's my answer I'm gonna move on with someone else. Or he should at least have one last chance and then I am moving on!

—–—

It was late at lunchtime at the Rammer Jammer and Wade was waiting for Zoe to come in to lunch and wanna talk. But either she was coming in later than usual or she wasn't coming in at all. He kept putting the glasses in their racks. He turned around at the sound of somebody sitting in a stool at the bar. It was Zoe who was putting herself in her regular stool.

"Hey Doc, didn't think you were comin' in today."

"I was stuck with a patient."

"Okay, what can I get you?"

"The usual"

"Comin' right up!"

"Wade, I'm gonna give you one more chance to talk about this."

"To talk about what?"

"Okay please put the game down."

"Ok, fine! When do you have time to talk?"

"Um right now I guess..."

"Okay well finish your meal and we can go somewhere a little bit more private."

She nodded and finished her meal. He took her plate as soon as she put her fork down to get this talk over with as soon as possible. He started to walk against the office in the back.

"Are you comin' or not?"

"I am." She said and went around the bar and trough the door he held up for her.

"Listen, I don't really know what to say. I know that I love you, but..."

"No, not a but"

"Im sorry but we tried this so many times and it didn't work. I really want it to, but it just doesn't.

I mean we are great with each other but when it gets hard one of us bail. And I don't want that"

"Me neither but I think we really could make this work."

"As I said i don't. And I'm afraid of gettin' hurt or you gettin' hurt in the prosess."

"Please why can't we just give it a try?"

"Urghh, But come on Doc! Why aren't you gettin' what I'm sayin' here? I don't want to go down that road again with you!" And with that he walked out of there so frustrated.

He yelled to Wanda: "I'm takin' my break"

—–—

Zoe just stood there tears in her eyes. She wasn't really angry with him but she was kind of angry in a way. She took out her phone and mirrored herself in the black screen, while wiping away tears. She put her phone back and left money for her food on his desk. Then she quickly exited the restaurant and went to the practice. But all she could think about was weither she should keep on fighting for him or just give up and move on.

—–—

Just as she was about to lock up the practice her phone rang. It was Lavon.

"Hey Lavon, I'm just lockin' the practice up. What are you doin'?"

"Um, I think you should come to the hospital. It's Wade."

—–—

So this was my first fanfiction ever. I have read so many I can't count, but this is the first by me. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. And please review so I know what to do better in the next chapter. And what do you think happened to Wade? And how will Zoe react to it? Find out in the next chapter! (Wich should be up sometime next week.)

Things I own: a Hannah Montana pillow case, which is really weird since I have never liked her.

Things I don't own: Hart of Dixie


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much! I was blown away with all the alerts I was getting! I know everyone says that in their story's but I truly mean it. I'm so glad you liked the first chapter.I hope you will like this chapter as well. I personally think it's quite good but not perfect. But I'm not an author so... But well here you go: the second chapter.

Things I own: a cat that acts just like a puppy dog.

Things I don't own: Hart of Dixie

A thousand of pictures were flashing for Zoe's eyes. She could see Wade's car flipped over in some ditch. Or him falling of the roof, since it was the first of the month. Or anything and everything. What if something happened to him and he won't be okay? What happend? Was she the one to blame since she got him so upset? Was all she could think about on her almost one hour drive to the hospital in Mobile.

When she arrived at the hospital she parked her car by the entrance. Where you only were allowed to be parked for an half hour. But she didn't care. All she wanted to do was run in to Wade to see if he was okay and find out what had happened to him.

When she got to the entrance she went strait to the reception, since when Lavon called she didn't hear anything he had said about room numbers or what department he was in. She was just hoping he was okay. When she got to the counter there was a lady in her late thirties or early fourties. She had a very curly red hair up un a pony tail, too much makeup and this bright red lipgloss.

"Hello, excuse me? Can I have the number of the room Wade Kinsella is in?"

"Are you a family member?"

"No I am one of his best friends"

"Okay, I'm sorry but I can't give you the information about him if you aren't relative with him"

"Im one of his best friends. Could you just tell me wich departement he's in or if he's out of surgery yet?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. If I could I would."

"But come on! He is my best friend in there and I don't even know what happened to him or if he is okay! Just tell me the damn room number!"

"Excuse me lady! But this is a hospital and I am not allowed to give out this information about a patience!"

"You have to!"

"No I don't! I wish I could help you but I can't do that"

Just as Zoe raised her voice even more and was close to tears Lavon grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Zo. Stop yelling and come with me." He said in a calm and quiet voice.

"Okay..."

"I'm so sorry she yelled at you ma'am."

"That's okay."

Zoe and Lavon went to the waiting room and sat down were AnnaBeth were already seated. As soon as AnnaBeth saw them she went up and gave Zoe a hug. And said:"let's sit down"

"Okay, now tell me what happened? And is he going to be okay?"

"Well..." Lavon started, "Wade had an accident. He was driving at a high speed on the highway. And something must have crossed his mind and he lost focuse on the road... The truck had seen him so he had tried to turn out and in the ditch. But he couldn't avoid a crash. But it wasn't a frontal so Wade didn't die on the spot. But there is a chance he won't come back..."

At this point Zoe was crying. "Where is he now?"

"He's still in surgery."

"The doctors were supposed to come out and tell us how it went when he is out of surgery" AnnaBeth added in.

"Okay"

Then they just sat there in silance. First ten minutes passed, then twenty, then half an hour. And she just sat there silent and still as a rock. Lavon got up and went to get some coffee, he asked if Zoe wanted anything but she just sat there still silent and not making a sound. She watched out in to nothing.

Five minutes later Lavon came back with three coffees and gave one to AB and then reached the other one out to Zoe but she didn't take it. She just kept on looking at nothing and sitting there silent. She wasn't feeling anything either. She wasn't angry, and she wasn't sad, she didn't know what to feel. She didn't think either just sat there like in a coma. Another half hour passed. And still the doctors hadn't come out to fill them in on the surgery. After another ten minutes AnnaBeth's phone started to ring. It was lemon who had gotten her message and just wanted to know which departement to go to. After about four minutes she was also sitting in the waiting room getting filled in on what had happened.

"How's she doin'?" Lemon asked the couple silently.

"She hasn't talked since she got here" Lavon answered in a whisper.

"Oh, Im gonna go get some coffee, do you want some?"

"Uh no I think I'm fine."

"Ok, how 'bout you Lavon?"

"Yeah I could take some."

She walked up to Zoe and sat down beside her.

"Can I get you some thin' sweetie'?"

But Zoe didn't say a word or made a move.

"I'll take that as a no" lemon said quietly as she rose and walked to the direction of the cafeteria.

—–—

"Shouldn't the doctors have come out by now?" AnnaBeth asked in a direction of no one in particular.

"Yeah they probably should have" lemon answered as she just entered the room, with two coffees in her hands.

"That doesn't bode well."

"No, no, no Lavon Hayes does not listen to that crap! Of course he is gonna be okay he's Wade Kinsella for gods sake. He must be okay."

In that moment a quite old man in surgery clothes walked up to them.

"Are you here for a Wade Kinsella."

As he mentioned his name Zoe for the first time in one and a half hour moved and stood up and said:

"Is he goin' to be okay?"

"Um, well when he got in to the emergency he had a serious head trauma, and also multiple internal bleedings. As to the head we didn't have to operate. But we had to fix his internal bleedings. All of them were in the stomach, but we managed to repair them all. But there was some complications... During the last repair his heart started to bail on him, he was get tin' something you can call a heartattac. But we managed to repair that as well. But we still don't know if he will wake up, since we can't really tell how bad the head injury is."

"So there is a chance..." Zoe couldn't even bare herself to say those words.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"When can we see him?" She managed to ask.

"In an hour or so, the nurse will come and get you. But he probably isn't going to wake up in the next twenty four hours. And if he makes it trough the night it's a good sign." And with that he left.

The moment he was out of the room Zoe went back to the spot she was in from the beginning and sat there as she was before. Still staring out on nothing and not saying a word.

—–—

After an hour and a half, a nurse finally came in. It was the same person who she had been yelling on a couple of hours earlier.

"You're here for Kinsella, right?"

"Yeah can we see him?" Lavon asked.

"Well only one at a time"

"Alright, who's first? Zoe you wanna go?" Lemon asked.

"Uhh, no it's fine. You can go in first."

"Are you sure? Cus' Lavon Hayes can wait if you wanna go first."

"No I'll go in later"

"Alright then I guess you should go in first Lavon, you're his best friend."

"Okay, sure you don't want to go in first? I mean I think you're pretty close to."

"No I'll go in after you"

"Alrighty then"

Lavon followed the nurse to room 2049. And Lavon went in just to see him. He knew people in coma could hear him if he talked so he first talked to him about why he had been driving at such a high speed. Then that he had to be okay, not for him but for Zoe. And at last he asked what he was afraid of when it come to getting back with Zoe.

When Lavon came out about five minutes later AnnaBeth said she was tired and wanted to go home so she asked if she could go in next so they could go home soon. Lemon said:

"Of course sweetie, I'll go in after you. If it's ok with you Zo?"

"Um yeah, sure. Shit! Lavon I forgot to move my car from the entrance. I must have major parking tickets. Could you please move it for me?"

"Of course, I'll go down and move it and then come right back up and get AnnaBeth so we can go home." Zoe gave him the keys as AB went in to Wade. Lavon was back up after about ten minutes. AnnaBeth had already come out of wades room and lemon had went in.

"Here you got your keys."

"How much is the parking tickets?"

"Umm, there weren't any..."

"Ok, weird but I won't complain."

"Okay, we'll go now. But Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay up all night would you?"

"I promise"

Soon after they left lemon came out of the room and said goodnight to Zoe and then went home her as well. As it was at nine o clock Zoe understood why they went home. She went in and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Hey Wade. It's me Zoe."

—–—

Thanks for all of your reviews again! I hope the next chapter will be up by this week but I can't promise anything since I was sick a bit last week I have a lot that I missed in school but hopefully not that much. So it depends on how much schoolwork I have and how tired I am if it's up early in this week or late this week. But it will come this week I promise!

Love B


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites. It means really much to me! Im so sorry for not keeping my promise and updating by the end of last week.. But I haven't had the time or will to write so it's a couple of days late, I basically wrote this in a couple of minutes so it isn't as long as I would have hoped for but anyway I won't keep on here you go: Things I own: a newfound love for the fall. Things I don't own: hart of Dixie. (And time)—–— Zoe found herself waking up by the side of wades bed. But she was half lying on his bed, her hand holding his. She was awaken by lavons light knock on the door. "Hey, we're you up all night?" "No, I fell asleep pritty fast last night I reckon. I don't even remember falling sleep or laying down." She said as she got up from the chair and letting go of wades hand. "Ok, he hasn't woken up yet?" It wasn't as much a question but a statement. "No, I guess not. But he has made it trough the night with no problem. Other wise I should have woken up If someone came in here." "Yeah" "Where's AB?" "At home, she will come later" "Oh ok." "We should get some breakfust" "Yeah okay" They headed for the cafeteria and had some sandwiches and coffee. "How are you feeling?" "Ok I guess" "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope he's gonna be alright. You know at lunch yesterday I talked to him" "What was it about" "He told me he didn't want to go down that road again, that it would never work out. And last but not least he said he just didn't wanna be with me..." "Zoe, I'm sorry" "It's fine" "I don't believe ya'" "No. I don't get it, why doesn't he wanna be with me?" "I don't know, if I could ask I would. But I don't think I would get an straight answer." He chuckled a little bit at his own joke. "I know. We'll I don't want to talk about it anymore. So... How are things goin' with AB?" "Good, good" "That's all I get? Good?" "What? As a part from you I don't discuss my relationships with my best friend at the breakfust table." "Sorry" "No, I mean. It's just that. Oh never mind" "What, what is it? You have to tell me now!" "We'll it's just that we've been back together for almost three weeks and..." "And?" "We've got this tension between us, and we haven't... Um 'shared a bet yet' if you know what I mean..." "You think that's weird? She's just getting used to you two actually being together and you not dissapionting her again." "You think so?" "I know so" "Thanks big Z" "No problem" The rest of the meal they sat in silence. She was thinking about her and Wade. Could she have done their relationship different? In that case, would they still be together? She didnt eat muchch of the breakfust, and when she realised she was just pickin in her food, she went to the trashcan and threw it out. She came back to Lavon took her coffee and said she was gonna go back to wade. Just to check up on him. So this is the shortest chapter I will ever write I think I just haven't had much time to actually do the writing in. I have a lot goin on in school right now so i won't make any promises on when I update next but I hope it's soon. And one again thank you! 


End file.
